Long Black Veil
by Arvingwen
Summary: After a long break, the new chapters for LONG BLACK VEIL Will be up. Check back on September 18th 2007 to read the ending!
1. Default Chapter

(Default Chapter)

To everyone who read Long Black Veil the first time, to everyone who didn't:

This is the only fanfic I have actually ever completed- probably because it's so short- and many people asked me to write a sequel. I can't write a sequel (I tried, and didn't like it) so I am now re-writing Long Black Veil to give others the opportunity to read it. It's got more romance, more insight, mistakes are fixed, and the chapters are longer!

Also, I never posted the very last chapter of the story on so all of those wondering how the story _actually_ ended can now find out!

This takes place in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and it is about a secret relationship between Ginny and Harry, and everything they go through in just one year.

Sirius Black is back from beyond the Veil, and Harry's sixth year was pretty uneventful. Fudge got sacked, the death eaters came back into action, and Voldemort started preparing for the largest battle between wizards.

I hope you all enjoy this story as much I enjoyed writing it- both times.

–arvingwen

Ps. I don't own any characters, places, object, etc, that are found in the Harry Potter series.

Pps. My inspiration for this story came from my all-time favourite song, entitled "Long Black Veil" if you want to hear it; Dave Matthews does a great version of it! (The lyrics will be posted in the fic.)


	2. Remember Me

Chapter 1: (Remember Me)

Oh, she walks these hills in a long black veil  
she visits my grave when the night winds wail  
nobody knows, nobody sees, nobody knows but me.

Nobody knows. Nobody sees,  
Nobody knows but me.

It was almost midnight and Virginia walked quietly through the woods near her parent's house until she reached a clearing on a hill. Her cloak dragged softly across the grass. By a tree, she sat down, and she wept, pulling her cloak hood off and holding her face in her hands. Life was cruel.

Ten years ago, on a cold dark night…

Harry laughed quietly, stroking Ginny's curly red hair. It was dark, but the moonlight shone bright enough for him to gaze into her deep eyes. They opened the back door quietly and tiptoed out.  
"Shh... Harry, be quite!" Ginny smiled. "No one can know." The two of them set off at a run across the Burrow backyard, to a clearing in the woods.

"I know, they don't want you dating yet, and they don't want you to fall in love with someone destined to die young." Harry said.

"It's too late for that, I've already fallen in love with you." Ginny whispered.

"I love you." Harry said, pulling her in closer to his body. She leaned into him and kissed him gently. Ginny felt as though she could stay that way forever, in Harry's arms, perfectly happy.

Harry and Ginny started dating in June of that year, and although it had been only two months, both of them knew that what they had was special. Ginny had always been taken by Harry, and after she joined Dumbledore's Army and went to save Sirius at the Ministry, something between them clicked. All during Harry's sixth year he tried to pretend he didn't see Ginny in the way she had always seen him, but in June, after a lot of discussion and a lot of flirting, they got together. They decided to keep it a secret from Ron, from Hermione, from everyone.

They decided to wait a while, mostly because Ginny's family, especially her brothers, were very protective over her. She was, after all, the only and youngest girl in the family. Harry knew that her family would accept him- they already considered him part of the family, but he was still sure Fred and George would give him a good beating anyways, and he wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. Both of them figured that the older Ginny was, the more that type of a situation could be avoided. "What will you do when I finish Hogwarts?" Harry asked, looking into Ginny's eyes.  
"Die."


	3. A New Way

Chapter 2: (A New Way)

Everybody poured through the large doors to the Great hall, for the Sorting hat ceremony and the Start-of-the Year feast. There was no doubt that the atmosphere of the evening would be more sombre than students would hope for, but it was important for everyone to realize just how serious everything that was going on in the Wizarding World was.

But the sorting hat, unlike for the past two years, just gave out a normal song that went:

Are you brave and true,  
Or cunning through and through?  
Are you patient and loyal,  
Or wise and unafraid of toil?  
I can see into your small brain,  
And it is I that will tell,  
Whether you will become a great conqueror,  
Or can't conjure a simple spell.  
I decide where you end up,  
Based on the choices you've made,  
Ever occurring incidents,  
And personalities that have swayed.

I've warned you once, I've warned you twice,

It's time to step up and unite!

Together we can win this battle,

If we all fight.  
So step right up and slap me on,  
I'll have a look around,  
And sometimes we can compromise,  
If we find common ground!

After everyone was sorted and seated, Dumbledore gave his usual announcements: The Forbidden Forest was off limits, be nice to the new Defence Against the Darks Arts Professor, Nymphadora Tonks, and then he said something quite new:

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Dumbledore stood up in front of the entire hall. "As you all know Voldemort is back and is almost at full strength. I have received word that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts within this year. There is no way that the Professors can overcome any effort brought forth by Voldemort and his followers alone and the Ministry can only spare a few Aurors.

"We will not, however, be shutting down this school. Hogwarts is safe for the time being, and it was once said that knowledge is power. We intend to prove this statement right.

"It is by strength that this school has been able to stay open for so many years. Strength from our founders. But now they need our help. So here is what will happen:

"Everyone in school will be trained to defend themselves against the Dark Arts like never before. Astronomy, Divination, Muggle Studies, History, and Arithmacy will be cancelled this year to make room to learn more advanced spells, curses, counter-curses, and duelling. Also, so some of you won't spread the word about what is going on here- no one will be allowed home for the holidays this year, and no owls will be sent to or from Hogwarts. Letters have already been sent home to your families explaining the situation to them."  
Ginny peaked a glance at Harry. He didn't seem worried; on the contrary, he had a look of calm determination on his face. Dumbledore's Army, it seemed, had just grown. Ginny knew that when the time came, Harry would step up, step up like he always had, to fight for those he loved. Once again, Ginny would stand beside him.

"If Voldemort attacks, Hogwarts will be ready- no matter what time of the day it is. Therefore, starting next week all of the fifth year students and up will be having classes in the night, and sleeping in the day, as will half of the teachers be doing. I want that when the time comes, if students decide to help defend this school, they will be alert and ready. Enjoy your meal, and get to bed early." With that, Dumbledore sat down. Immediately, all of the students started talking among themselves about what Dumbledore just said in between forkfuls of food.

Dumbledore stood up again, motioning for the students to quite down.

"Although the Weasley twins are no longer here to join in, I think we can do an okay job ourselves." He waved his wand in the air and red ribbons flew out of it, twisting itself snake-like into words. "Let's try to have fun."

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old or bald, _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead fillies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Dumbledore sat down again, smiling to himself. The mood in the room seemed to lift, if only just a little. Ginny thought about Voldemort, about the attack. She despised him greatly, as any respectable witch should. And yet, she almost felt sorry for him; pity.

She had poured herself into his diary, but while the sixteen-year-old boy feasted on her soul, he put a bit of himself back into her. Ginny new Tom Riddle's one greatest weakness. And it was time to let that secret out.

Recognize the sort hat song? That's because I've used it before! I wrote it two years ago for a different fic, and I also lent it out to some one else to use for theirs once. I did add a few lines to it this time though.


	4. The Worries of the Headmaster

Chapter 4: (The Worries of the Headmaster)

Adjusting to sleeping in the day and working in the evening was very difficult for Ginny but she became used to it by October. Indeed, she was doing very well in all of her training against Voldemort and most of her friends envied her, but not Luna. They had become best friends in the past two years and Luna was the only one who knew about Ginny being the one to open The Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny had to be good, she studied while others did not, and she did not join any clubs. She would have quit the Quidditch team as well, but it had been cancelled anyhow. Her friends thought she was obsessed, and she was. She had a lot of paying back to Voldemort to do, she wanted to be prepared.

Of all things, she found Occulemency and Legilmency the easiest. It was a gift she never knew she had. After just two months of training Ginny was able to block even Dumbledore (who trained her one-on-one) from entering her mind. 

"Very good Miss. Weasley, I see you've been practicing." Dumbledore told her after their session in December. "You are doing the right thing, by making sure you are prepared for this war." Dumbledore said. "But I am not sure your motives are so just."  
"I want revenge on Tom."  
"He hates that name."  
"I know." Ginny swore she saw the Headmaster's mouth twitch, as if he was suppressing a smile.  
"Revenge is not always the best reason for doing something."  
"In this case it is."  
"Do you really believe that, Miss. Weasley? Is not the love for your school, for your friends, for your life, for your freedom enough?"  
"Yes. It is."

"I know what you are planning on doing, and I don't think it can be done successfully."

"And I disagree." Ginny turned on her heel and left the Headmaster in his office alone to ponder.  
"She will regret this." The old, tired wizard said under his breath, feeling defeated.


	5. Saftey and Uncertainty

Chapter 5: (Safety and Uncertainty)

"We have to tell them sometime." Harry whispered, playing with Ginny's hair.  
"I know." Ginny said, taking in the smell around him. "I just like things the way they are right now; I don't want anything to complicate this." Ginny looked into Harry's deep green eyes, and he into hers.  
"And it's so much more fun this way." Ginny added. They kissed softly.  
"We should get back to the common room before someone notices that we're missing- we're not even supposed to leave after six." Harry said.

"Alright, and we'll tell my parents in the summer, seeing as we can't write a letter home."  
Harry nodded and smiled. Ginny felt like melting; she always did when he smiled. Harry stuck his head out of the un-used classroom doorway to check if anyone was around. Then they both walked back to the Common Room alone, Ginny first, and Harry ten minutes later.

There was definitely a change in the school's overall morale, and Ginny was not the only one who noticed. It was December first. Extra lamps and fires in the school had been lit, and the suits of amour sang carols when you passed them as usual. But the 'It's almost Christmas!' cheer was not there. She knew things would be different this year, but not like this.  
The teachers were all looking tired, irritated, and worst of all... scared.  
Something was going to happen.


	6. Memories of a Stolen Kiss

Chapter 6: (Memories of a Stolen Kiss)

Classes trudged on. Tonks was an excellent Professor, and the students learnt countless curses, counter-curses, spells, and hexes. But Harry and Ginny were determined to not let that spoil there one year together at Hogwarts as a couple. In June, they would celebrate their one year anniversary.

On the last day in June, at supper, what the entire student body had been anticipating happened; Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, a grave expression on his face.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, fellow Professors, ghosts, house- elfs, and beloved pets." Dumbledore said slowly, it sent shivers down Ginny's spine. She knew now what he was going to say.  
"I want a moment of silence for us all. All of us to reflect on what we are all doing here, about happier times. Think of everything in your mind possibly worth fighting for."

Ginny closed her eyes, holding Harry's hand under the table, and thought of Christmas... she and Harry had been caught under mistletoe together and there were a lot of people around. He didn't care. Harry had swept her into his arms and kissed her in front of everyone. Forgetting they were supposed to be keeping a low profile he continued kissing her until Ron kicked him in the shin.  
"That was some hot kiss!" Luna's voice filled Ginny's head, and the scene replayed itself in her mind.  
"We were under mistletoe... I guess in the spirit of things we got caught away!" Ginny brushed the kiss off casually and walked into potions, in a surprisingly good mood. That kiss was the best Christmas gift she ever got.

"And now I must tell you," Dumbledore's voice snapped Ginny back to the present. "Our school is under threat. We have learned that Voldemort is planning an attack within a month on the school... We know this and it has been reported that just this morning Voldemort himself went to Azkaban and spoke for some time with the Head-Dementor. Our school is strong, but not as strong as I would like to think. Our school has a safe house to whose location only I know about it. On the second of June, that is in three days, I will lead the fifth years and under to it, along with a few staff members. Once you are there, you may not come back until the fight is over, even if school is finished, you will stay there. Half of our House-Elfs will be there too. I want you all to continue your lessons... you will know when to stop. You are to bring with you only your essentials. Fifth years, you must continue night classes there, of this matter I will say no more. Now, the sixth and seventh year students must stay with me and fight against Voldemort. We have notified the Aurors but they are sending us only a few, the war is everywhere, not just at Hogwarts."

So this was it: Voldemort was coming. Ginny decided not to be afraid. She had studied, practiced, prayed. In her heart, Ginny _was_ fearful. Voldemort was coming for Harry, and though he had escaped from him many times before, even cats only had nine lives.

The judge said son, what is your alibi?  
If you were somewhere else, then you won't have to die.  
I said not a word, though it meant my life,  
For I'd been in the arms of my best friend's wife.  
Oh, she walks these hills in a long black veil.  
She visits my grave when the night winds wail.  
Nobody knows, nobody sees, nobody knows but me.

Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. Everything will be ok.


	7. Stillness

Chapter 7: (Stillness)

The younger students were now at the Safe House, a place Ginny knew was from the lowest dungeon, and through a long corridor, but nothing more. The weather was hot and in light of the current situation, the students were now permitted to wear casual clothes all day. Mainly, it was because if Voldemort did attack while they were learning, Dumbledore didn't think girls could run in skirts and pumps, so to be fair the boys were permitted to dress casually too.  
It was the tenth of June and no attack had occurred. Lupin, Black, Moody, and Arabella's niece, Brill Figg, came as the back up support. Dumbledore told The Ministry that Voldemort was coming and they only sent four Aurors. Apparently, attacks across the United Kingdom were rampant.

"Hey Ginny." Harry whispered. "Next Saturday night is our one year anniversary." 

"I haven't forgotten." Ginny whispered back. They were playing a short game of chess, and Ron and Hermione were talking to Neville about a hex on the other side of the room.

"Next Saturday."

Just to remind everyone everyone at the castle is now sleeping during the day and learning by night.


	8. Love is Pain

Chapter 8: (Love is Pain)

Six days had gone by with no assault on the school. It was Friday morning, and tomorrow, she would sneak out of classes with Harry to go to the Room of Requirement where they would finally be together and then watch the sunrise from a window.

At breakfast Ginny glanced down the table towards Harry who gave her a small nervous wink. Afterwards she told Betty, a girl in her year, that she wasn't feeling well and to please tell her teachers that she would be in the Hospital Wing. Ginny also asked Betty to collect her homework.  
Harry told the same to Ron and Hermione. He also told them not to worry; it had nothing to do with his scar.  
"Hey," Harry whispered.  
"Hi." Ginny smiled, and looked away from Harry. The room of Requirement had a large bed in the middle of the room with Bee's Wax candles along the shelves, giving the room a sweet aroma. There were rose petals on the floor around the bed, and a few were sprinkled on top of the sheets. Everything was perfect.  
"Ginny, I don't want you to feel pressured. We can wait." Harry said.

"I'm sure about this. Happy one-year anniversary." Ginny swallowed. She had never been so nervous in her life.  
"Happy one-year anniversary." Harry said. There was an awkward pause between them, both wondering what to do next.  
Ginny, not knowing why, wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him for a very long time. And he just stood there, hugging her back, running his hand slowly through her hair.  
She nuzzled his neck with her nose for a moment and then he kissed her softly, sweetly on the lips. Ginny was melting on the spot. After a few moments Ginny unbuttoned his shirt, and he took it off. Smiling he said:  
"Now it's your shirt that must come off."  
She smiled and they helped each other undress, kissing all the while.

Two hours later, both of them lay in bed feeling very pleased with themselves and Ginny was trying hard to suppress a grin. It had been a bit painful, but wonderful nonetheless.  
Harry turned on his side and faced her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but he shut it quickly.  
"Well? You can say it."

"You'll find out later- when you go to bed."

Ginny was just about to ask him he was talking about when two things happened at once. Ginny felt an unnerving chill run done her spin and Harry screamed in pain, clutching his scar.


	9. To War

Chapter 9: (To War)

"Ginny! Ginny get dressed, and hurry." Harry said once he recovered from the shock of the pain. It was still there, but he was sitting in bed now, looking for one of his socks.  
Ginny did as she was told. She was sure there would be an attack on the school within an hour; there were eerie waves of sickness and hatred floating in the air. She buttoned her shirt quickly and ran out of the room with Harry.  
They ran all the way to the great hall where panic was another element in the air. All of the older students were there and everyone was talking and a few girls were in hysterics.  
"Silence!" Dumbledore called out. A hush fell over them. "You have all been called out of class because Voldemort and his army are here, and they are approaching the edge of the forbidden forest." Everyone was silent, everyone was tense. Holding their breath, waiting.  
"The Dementors are with them."  
Here, Ginny glanced at Harry. Dementors were always his weak point.  
"You have all been trained, you are all prepared, but some of you may die."  
Some of the students sobbed silently. But not Ginny. She was too angry with Voldemort to be scared of him. She wanted revenge, and she was going to get it. Finally, five years after Tom took her into the chamber, she would do what he did to her; manipulation of the mind was a dreadful art.  
"You are all going into battle today. A wizard's battle that you should not have to fight in. This was not of your making, and you should not have to end it. But, alas, this is our fate.

"We are fighting for those who cannot, so the future generations my have a future, and a good one at that. We are fighting for what we believe in, for what is right. And we can do it! If you all look deep enough inside of yourselves, you will see there is courage there you did not see. Use that today, and we may make the world better for tomorrow."  
There was complete silence in the Great Hall, the gravity, and the unexpected beauty of the situation rang forth; these young adults were coming together with a few old wizards to stand up for everything that is right, to make their mark in history.  
"To war."


	10. Making a Stand

Chapter 10: (Making a Stand)

Ten years ago on a cold, dark night,

Someone was killed beneath the town hall light  
There were few at the scene, but they all agreed  
That the slayer who ran looked a lot like me

Something about Dumbledore's speech gave the students an unbelievable courage. Many of them wanted to meet the Death Eaters head- on, and that's what they did;

Nothing like what occurred had ever happened before. All of the students barged out of the Great Doors. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, along with all of the original DA members, the Professors, the Aurors lined the front with Dumbledore in front of everyone, exerting waves of power from himself like Ginny had never seen. The rest of the sixth and seventh year students followed.  
They approached the Dark Forest.

She walks these hills in a long black veil  
She visits my grave when the night winds wail  
Nobody knows, nobody sees, nobody knows but me

"They will be here soon." Dumbledore told them all. "Do not wait for them to attack before you do so. And I would not normally say this but if any of you students can do the killing curse, go ahead."  
There was silence. Anticipation. A twig snapped, and Peter Petigrew's silver hand was just visible through the woods. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and yelled; "Adva Kedva!" Two flashes of green light merged into one and Peter Petigrew's life ended with a 'flump'.  
There were only forty Death Eaters there. Still, it was some fight, with a lurking coldness awaiting them. Ginny, out of the corner of her eye, saw Harry shiver. "Accio, chocolate!" Ginny yelled. She proceeded to fight off a Death Eater who two other boys were having trouble taking. Without thinking, she killed him. Chocolate zoomed into Ginny's hand and she broke off a small chunk and stuck it in her pocket. She gave the rest to Harry and he smiled briefly at her. How many Dementors were there? Did Dumbledore say? Ginny soon realized that there were quite a few Dementors, a good two hundred.  
Dumbledore blasted fire from his wand and set a dementor on fire. Then two, three, four, five. They ran around screeching and wailing, sounding like nails being scratched down a chalkboard. The students and the Aurors followed Dumbledore's example and soon many Dementors were running around on fire. There were not enough Death Eaters to put them out and many Dementors were reduced to silver piles of soot.  
A few Dementors were getting close to Harry.  
"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled. A silver stag shot out of his wand towards them and chased the Dementors away. Ten more came right at him though, and then a few a more.  
"Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. Only a bit of mist came from his wand. There were too many Dementors around him.  
"Expecto -" He was shivering, Ginny was running towards him, yelling. Ron and Hermione helped her beat away the Dementors. But Harry had passed out. Hermione got Remus over who revived him. He ate chocolate, a lot of it, but he was still shaky.

"Hello Harry." A cold voice whispered. Ginny looked up into hatred-filled red eyes. Voldemort's eyes. He was standing about fifteen feet away from Harry, but somehow his whisper had been heard.


	11. The Arrival of Tom

Chapter 11: (The Arrival of Tom)

"Hello Tom." Ginny said calmly, though inside she felt very different. Voldemort rose what should have been an eyebrow.  
"Tom!" Dumbledore called, striding closer to the situation. Voldemort looked indifferent to see Dumbledore there, which surprised Ginny. Everyone knew that the only man he ever feared was Dumbledore.  
Ginny helped Harry to his feet. Remus, Ron, and Hermione had all run off to help other people and to kill more Dementors. She tugged on his shirtsleeve and ran back to where there was a large group of students fighting, but when she looked back, Harry was still standing where she had helped him up. What was he doing? She decided to ask Harry through his mind.

_I have to either kill Voldemort, or be killed by Voldemort. That's what the prophecy he was trying to get two years ago said. When we thought we lost Sirius. I can't keep running from him- I want to be at peace._

Ginny remembered, she was in her fourth year, and Harry was in his fifth. Sirius had fallen through a long dark veil that was suspended by an arch that lead to nowhere and everyone was shocked when he found his way out the day Hogwarts was let out... but missed all of the students leaving.  
Harry had looked over at Sirius to make sure he was still fighting and not hurt. He was fine.  
Ginny helped Pavarti kill a Death Eater and then she set another Dementor on fire. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore and Voldemort duelling. An unimaginable amount of power was exerting from both of them. Harry was biting into some chocolate. The Dementors had affected him like never before.

'Time for my revenge.' Thought Ginny, looking at Voldemort.


	12. The Voice of Viginia Weasley

Chapter 12: (The Voice of Virginia Weasley)

The judge said son, what is your alibi?  
If you were somewhere else, then you won't have to die.  
I said not a word, though it meant my life,  
For I'd been in the arms of my best friend's wife. 

Ginny backed up away from the scene and placed herself by the wall where no one would see or bother her. She saw Harry chuck the chocolate aside; it clearly wasn't helping him much.  
Concentrating with everything she had, concentrating so hard she could no longer hear anything, of feel the wind, she looked at Voldemort and entered his mind.  
_Hello, Tom_. Ginny thought in a whisper, and she saw Voldemort's head twitch; he wasn't expecting someone to be able to do Occulumency on him.  
_Tom._ She called his voice in a tune. _Have we succeeded, Tom? _Voldemort looked angrier than before.  
_No, no, you haven't._ Her voice sounded definite in his head. _You haven't even managed to successfully re-open the Chamber of Secrets. You've been banished time and time again. You flinch in the face of Headmaster Dumbledore, the greatest wizard to ever live. Even your father hated you.  
_ Voldemort was fighting Dumbledore harder that ever, but Ginny knew that Dumbledore could handle him.

_You're father hated you because he knew you would be a failure, Tom, and you are. That's why you hate yourself._

"Get out!" Voldemort shouted out loud. But Ginny wasn't letting go.

_Do you think your so-called 'faithful' supporters know you're a failure? I bet they can see right through you, Tom. Yes, they know, if they really thought you could be the greatest Wizard of all time they would have gone looking for you when you were banished. But who went looking? Who went looking Tom?_ Ginny smiled to herself, it was working, Voldemort was getting frustrated.  
_ When are you going to stop lying to yourself, Tom? You know you've failed, we all do.  
_  
'Stop calling me Tom! My name is Lord Voldemort!'

_ Lord? Lord, Voldemort? Tell me Tom, who made you a Lord? You who couldn't even defeat a one-year-old boy!_  
Voldemort glanced at Harry and Ginny thought she had made a big mistake. Harry had recently thrown up and was still recovering from being surrounded by over fifteen Dementors for so long. She thought quickly.  
_You know that prophecy, Tom? The one that your clumsy Death Eaters caused Harry to drop? Do you know what it says, Tom? Do you want to know?_ _I think you do._

Dumbledore looked as if it was taking more of his energy to continue fighting Voldemort and Sirius and Tonks noticed this too. There were inching their way over to him slowly to help.

_He's going to kill you Tom. Fifth time's a charm.  
_  
"We've only fought four times." And in Voldemort's mind, Ginny heard him chuckle.  
_ Fool. No Tom, he fought you again when your sixteen-year-old self, preserved in a diary, tried to re-open the chamber, and almost fully succeeded if it wasn't for Harry. Didn't Malfoy tell you? It must have slipped his mind. This time though, you didn't even manage to kill anyone._  
Voldemort looked at Harry, Harry was staring at him determinedly. He knew what he had to do.  
Ginny knew that she could not break what was left of Voldemort's spirit any more, so she sent him one last message, her voice in a whisper:

_This time, Tom, you die._

Oh, she walks these hills in a long black veil.  
She visits my grave when the night winds wail.  
Nobody knows, nobody sees, nobody knows but me.


End file.
